kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deck Command
Deck Commands are attacks, magic or item commands that appear on the Command Menu in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. The attacks, magic, and items are abilities that can be equipped from the menu and once used, have a certain cooldown time, depending on the depth of the ability. This system was described to be like the card system in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Commands ''Attack Commands'' *(エリアルブレイク) Aerial Break *(ファイナルブレイク) Final Break *(メテオバースト) Meteor Burst *(マジックアワー) Magic Hour *(スライドダッシュ) Slide Dash *(ファイアダッシュ) Fire Dash *(ダークヘイズ) Dark Haze *(ソニックレイヴ) Sonic Rave *(カオスレイヴ) Chaos Rave *(ザンテツケン) Zantetsuken *(ストライクレイド) Strike Raid *(フリーズレイド) Freeze Raid *(トレジャーレイド) Treasure Raid *(スパークレイド) Spark Raid *(ウインドレイド) Wind Raid *(ファイアブリッツ) Fire Blitz *(リフレクブリッツ) Reflect Blitz *(サンダーブリッツ) Thunder Blitz *(エリアルスラム) Aerial Slam *(ソロアルカナム) Solo Arcanum *(ラストアルカナム) Last Arcanum *(タイムスプライサー) Time Splicer *(ポイズンブレード) Poison Blade *(ウィッシュブレード) Wish Blade *(ブリザドブレード) Blizzard Blade *(スタンブレード) Stun Blade *(スロットブレード) Slot Blade *(ファイアストライク) Fire Strike *(コンフュストライク) Confuse Strike *(バインドストライク) Bind Strike *(トルネドストライク) Tornado Strike *(ブルータルブラスト) Brutal Blast *(マグネスパイラル) Magnet Spiral *(ホーリーライズ) Holy Rise *(ウインドカッター) Wind Cutter *(リミットストーム) Limit Storm *(マグネクラッシュ) Magnet Crash *(ガイアブレイク) Gaia Break *(ソウルリリース) Soul Release *(ブレイクタイム) Break Time ''Magic Commands'' *(ファイア) Fire *(ファイラ) Fira *(ファイガ) Firaga *(ダークファイガ) Dark Firaga *(クラッカーファイガ) Cracker Firaga *(バレッジファイア) Barge Fire *(トリプルファイガ) Triple Firaga *(ブリザド) Blizzard *(ブリザラ) Blizzara *(ブリザガ) Blizzaga *(トリプルブリザガ) Triple Blizzaga *(サンダー) Thunder *(サンダラ) Thundara *(サンダガ) Thundaga *(サンダガショット) Thundaga Shot *(ケアル) Cure *(ケアルラ) Cura *(ケアルガ) Curaga *(エスナ) Esuna *(デトネシールド) Detonate Shield *(デトネスクウェア) Detonate Square *(デトネチェイサー) Detonate Chaser *(ゼログラビデ) Zero Gravity *(ゼログラビラ) Zero Gravira *(ゼログラビガ) Zero Graviga *(マグネ) Magnet *(マグネラ) Magnera *(マグネガ) Magnega *(マニーマグネ) Money Magnet *(エナジーマグネ) Energy Magnet *(Dリンクマグネ) D-Link Magnet *(エアロ) Aero *(エアロラ) Aerora *(エアロガ) Aeroga *(ホーリー) Holy *(フリーズ) Freeze *(グレイシャルアーツ) Glacier Arts *(アイスバラージュ) Ice Barrage *(ファイガバースト) Firaga Burst *(レイジングストーム) Raging Storm *(トルネド) Tornado *(デジョン) Degen *(クエイク) Quake *(メテオ) Meteor *(メガフレア) Mega Flare *(アトモスブレイク) Atmos Break *(ミニマム) Mini *(ブラックアウト) Blackout *(スナイプバーニング) Sniping *(コンフュ) Confuse *(バインド) Bind *(ポイズン) Poison *(スロウ) Slow *(ストップ) Stop *(ストプラ) Stopra *(ストプガ) Stopga *(スリプル) Sleep Item Commands *(ポーション) Potion *(ハイポーション) Hi-Potion *(メガポーション) Mega-Potion *(エーテル) Ether *(メガエーテル) Mega-Ether *(オールキュア) All-Cure *(エリクサー) Elixir *(バルーンレター) Balloon Letter Command Board The Command Board is the leveling up board game that lets the player obtain new Deck Commands or level up old and new Deck Commands. This is one of the ways you can level up Deck Commands. The other is by obtaining CP, Command Points, from defeating enemies in battle. The player can use both ways or just stick to one throughout the game. Mode Changes Mode Changes have specialized Deck Commands that can only be accessed if you have and are in the Mode Change. Joint Struggle In the Joint Struggle multiplayer mode of the game, there are some Deck Commands that do not appear in regular gameplay and are only found in Joint Struggle. More information on this area have still yet to surface. * Ice Barrage * Provoke * Heal Light * Vanish: Allows the user to "disappear" * Friend Cure: Allows the caster to heal self or a close friend * A longer form of Shoot Lock with a new extension Video 300px|left See Also *Mode Change *Shoot Lock *Command Board *Dimension Link Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Abilities